Faolan Freothgarsson
Early Life Born to a humble farming family in Valasmark, Faolan grew up surrounded by tales of heroism and great stories of Wintermark's involvement in the Empire, yet was fortunate to not be directly involved himself - instead scratching out a living rugged hills he called home. Even from a young age he possessed a great fascination with nature, spending any free time he had out wandering the fields and woods surrounding his home. As he grew older he quickly noted which herbs sold best to passing imperial traders, and begun collecting them on his journeys out in the hills. After badgering his father for several weeks, he eventually began his own herb garden in one corner of their farm where he began to grow his own herbs and also began to try and learn each herb's uses throughout the empire. When he turned 17 Faolan left home to travel to Valashal, the self-acclaimed martial heart of the Empire, where his knowledge of herbs quickly found him helping the many wounded and infirm within the hall, and eventually becoming a chirurgeon. Over the next few years he continued to help where ever he could, healing the sick and the wounded that returned from anvil, and also running errands for more senior figures within Valashal. In return they gave him food and board, and some of the hall's great warriors even taught him some basic sword play. He also met Ellette, an older suaq woman and physick who helped him further his understanding of nature and the human anatomy. Through her teaching Faolan soon became proficient in treating most common injuries and ailments, and ultimately became a respected young physick within the hall. In the autumn of 378 YE, Ellette passed away and Faolan lost his guardian, mentor and friend. Arrival at Sigehold In the winter of 379 YE, Striking Ardith and the hall of Sigehold arrived in Hahnmark out of Skarsind. News of the First Warden's arrival spread quickly and soon reached Faolan at Valashal along with tales of the great thane and her hall. Keen to meet this hero of Wintermark, Faolan began to make preparations to travel to Sigeholds new home in Kalpamark, but was encouraged to remain in Valashal till after the wounded returned from Anvil as his skills would surely be needed. And so it was that Faolan only came to join Sigehold after their crushing loss of so many of its heroes at Anvil that winter, and so his introduction to this great hall was one of sadness and dismay when he attended their memorial service. Despite the sorrowful nature of this meeting, Faolan saw around him a great many heroes still and decided to stay with the hall, at least until the spring, so that he may get to know them in a brighter light. Attending Anvil When the Spring Equinox of 380 YE came around, Faolan travelled to Anvil for the first time in his life, at the sides of with his new fellows from Sigehold. On his first day there he took the field among the Heart of the Mark and knew he had found his true Skein. The rush of battle combined with his love of helping the wounded lit a fire in his heart that could not be quelled, and he so he joined every skirmish and quest he was able. Also that season was the Imperial Orc's Festival of Worth, and seeing how Sigehold maintained such a close bond with the Orcs, especially the Skywise, Faolan felt a great sense of pride to even be able to stand among this hall. In particular, the way the new thane, Iron Osric conducted himself with such humility, confidence and wisdom left the young physick in awe. On the last day of their time in Anvil, before the long journey home, Faolan swore the Oath of Sigehold, joining the hall permanently. A Warrior, a Physick, a Housecarl Following his time at Anvil and over the next few months spent at Sigehold Faolans admiration for the new thane grew, and come the summer he requested the honour of swearing a second oath, this time to Osric specifically, to become his personal guard, adjutant and squire - his Housecarl. He would accompany him into battle, guard his back, and serve Osric however he could. Death Faolan fell in battle in the Summer Solstice of 382. Jana spent a long time trying to discover what befell him. What is known is that in the thickest press of the battle word was sent to Osric that he was needed elsewhere, upon turning to Faolan he asked his loyal housecarl if he would accompany him. Faolan repled; "I am needed here." and Osric left him and he was seen no more.__FORCETOC__